YARRTTF
by Mordae Durgul
Summary: Yet Another Ranma Related To Tenchi Fic. But not the way you think. (Azuza, Misato, Funaho from Tenchi.)


YARRTTF

Or Yet Another Ranma Related To Tenchi Fic

(But not the way you think.)

In the darkness of space, deep inside a huge spaceship, a boy uses his power to save his friends. Flaring streamers of power manifest at his will becoming weapons and shields. Tsunami's ploy is complete and Tenchi defeats Kagato with the Wings of the Light Hawk.

On Earth another powerful young man calls up his reserves and defeats a demi-godling to save the people he cares about. Ranma Saotome destroys Saffron's shell causing him to be reborn.

In a small house on the edge of Juban closest to Nerima, a woman smiles. For a moment her features flicker, finally settling. The people who knew her would see a hint in these new features, but she bears little resemblance to her disguised self. She glances in the mirror, noting the double diamond shapes above her nose and her smile broadens.

"Well Yosho-oniichan, it seems that you were correct," the woman said softly. "But our contest is far from over. My Ranma-chan will certainly prove to be more manly than your Tenchi."

Nodoka Saotome, nee Nodoka Funaho of the House of Jurai, giggled in delight as she contemplated winning her bet with her baby brother.

(AN- Yes, I know. Oniichan means 'older brother.' But this is Nodoka. Read on and see what I mean. And yes, this makes Ranma Achika's cousin, making him Tenchi's cousin once removed… or something like that.)

Obligatory Out of Character Déjà vu Flashback

Ryoga happened to be in the hall, wondering where on Earth he was now, when the knock came. He heard Kasumi calling out for someone to answer the door, and since he was right there, and in a familiar place, he opened the door.

He was totally unprepared for what happened next. All of his martial arts were useless in the face of the onslaught. His toughening and training under Cologne was meaningless.

The woman outside the door glomped him with incredible strength. "Oh, my Ranma-chan! How you've grown," she gushed. "But your hair is all spikey. And your clothes!" She held him at arms length, and several centimeters off the floor, for a moment before crushing him to her bosom again. "And such cute little fangs."

"Uh, lady," Ryoga managed to gasp, "I'm not Ranma."

"Not Ranma?" She was holding him at arm's length again, her voice low and dangerous.

"Auntie Nodoka!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Kasumi-chan!" The woman hurled Ryoga aside. Directly into one of the wall support columns. Ryoga slid to the floor.

"Don't… mind… me…"

Ryoga was lounging against the door frame when Ranma came in. Ryoga grinned maliciously. "Your mother is here, Ranma," he said as Ranma reached the door to the living room.

"My… Mother?" Ranma came to a halt and stared across the room at his mother. She smiled and held out her arms.

"Mother," Ranma said. "It's good to see you again."

Her expression darkened, her eyes narrowing.

"Uh," Ranma looked uncomfortable. Ryoga smirked. Nodoka began to tear up, the sleeve of her kimono in her mouth. Ranma sighed.

"Ryoga," he said seriously, "I am about to do something that you might tease me about later. I'm warning you not to."

"Whatever," Ryoga smirked.

"You can't say I didn't warn you," Ranma muttered. He turned and looked at his mother again, his eyes watery. "My Mommy!"

Ranma was crushed into his mother's embrace. Ryoga stared for a moment before he began to snicker.

"He said… snicker… mommy… snirk…"

Ryoga was taken by surprise for the second time that day. Nodoka had hold of his cheeks, pinching them painfully.

" **Are you mocking my Ranma-chan**?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "I warned you. Kasumi?"

"Here, read this sign," Kasumi said brightly.

Ryoga gasped his way through the sign as best he could with his cheeks being pulled apart. He vaguely remembered it saying something about a handsome young man. Unfortunately, as he finished, Nodoka took the opportunity to glomp him again, smothering him in her ample bosom.

End of Obligatory Déjà vu Flashback

Dinner at the Tendo's was alternately tense and amusing, depending on where you were sitting and who you were.

Genma stared at his wife in near terror, yet with the same reverence and awe one gives a goddess. He didn't eat a thing.

Soun emulated his friend, but managed to eat some.

Happosai was conspicuous by his absence.

Kasumi served the meal with her usual calm demeanor and made small talk with Nodoka. The woman was a treasure trove of recipes and cooking knowledge that Kasumi was excited to tap.

Nabiki smirked. Internally she calculated the effect this would have on her betting pools and standing wagers. She made a note to close all betting on the Bridal choices. If Akane didn't mess things up too badly, she was the prime candidate. The way Nodoka was fawning over the embarrassed couple boded well for their future.

Akane was alternately blushing and angry. Nodoka was making lewd comments and suggestive innuendo. Akane could hardly clobber the woman, but she also couldn't pound Ranma in front of his mother.

Ranma smiled and nodded to everything his mother said. He ate both his own share and his father's share of the dinner, politely of course, and tried to ignore Akane.

"I have an announcement to make." Nodoka's comment brought the meal to a halt. Everyone looked expectantly at Ranma's mother. She smiled.

"Ranma, your Grandfather and Grandmothers will be visiting tomorrow. I would like you to be prepared."

Genma shrieked like a five year old girl and fell over. Nodoka sighed and pulled her insensate husband upright, administering several jaw rattling slaps. "Dear, perhaps you and Soun should take a little training trip."

"Excellent idea, No-chan," Genma announced. "Soun and I will head out right away."

Nodoka grinned as she handed him a set of train tickets and produced his pack. Kasumi had a second one ready for Soun as well as bentos for them.

"Take this with you as well," Nodoka said handing her husband a small barrel. Both men assumed it was sake and grinned. They were singing as they headed out the door.

"Now where was I?" Nodoka mused.

"Ranma's grandparents arriving tomorrow, Auntie," Kasumi supplied.

"Yes, thank you, Kasumi-chan." Nodoka smiled. "My father, Azusa and my mother, Funaho will be arriving sometime tomorrow. Auntie Misaki will be with them. They are visiting my brother down near Osaka."

"Will they need to be picked up at the station, Auntie?" Nabiki asked. She had learned to go along with Nodoka when she demanded to be called Auntie.

"No, Nabiki-chan, they can get here quite well on their own. Kasumi-chan, there are a few things I'd like to prepare for dinner tomorrow, if I may?"

"Of course, Auntie," Kasumi said. "Let's see if we have everything you'll need."

The two women disappeared into the kitchen.

Nabiki glanced at Ranma and Akane. "Don't blow this, you two."

"What do you mean, Nabiki?" Akane demanded.

"She means that this may be the final straw," Ranma said seriously. "Mother may ask my Grandfather to mediate a final marriage arrangement. What he sees here may be the deciding factor of who he chooses."

Nabiki nodded. "Not to mention your Grandmother and Auntie. Ranma could end up married to Ukyo or even some girl from Osaka."

"They aren't from Osaka," Ranma said. "Though there is a Misaki Shrine down that way. Pops avoided it like the plague."

"Hmph. Let him marry some Osaka floozy. I don't really care," Akane snapped. She rose to leave but stopped as Ranma caught her wrist. His grip was gentle, but she couldn't seem to break free. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't trying to.

"Do you really hate me, Akane? Do you think I don't… care about you?"

His words hit harder than any blows. She turned and met his gaze. He released her hand but she didn't move to leave. Nabiki quietly slipped out, leaving her camcorder running.

"It's hard to admit isn't it?" Ranma said. "But now we're facing something we can't fight or hit or beat up. There's no cure for my curse, and you aren't in any danger, so how are we going to get through?"

Akane sighed and sat down next to him. "We could try being nice to each other."

Ranma chuckled. "How long would that last? I'll end up saying something stupid or you'll see things the wrong way and it will all be over."

"Well what do you suggest then, baka?" she demanded hotly.

Ranma watched her for a moment. He casually reached out and turned off Nabiki's camcorder and leaned toward Akane. Akane blinked.

"I suggest this," he whispered. And then he kissed her.

It wasn't full of passion and fireworks. There wasn't a rush of hormones or lust. It was a simple, warm, heartfelt kiss on the lips. He didn't try to slip his tongue in her mouth or anything. She closed her eyes and kissed back. Their fingers intertwined and they were so involved in the feelings that they didn't notice the sudden shift in posture.

Akane opened her eyes as Ranma broke gently away. The look in his eyes told her what he could probably never say out loud. She was fairly certain her own eyes held the same message.

"Well," Nabiki announced. "I'm glad we caught _that_ kiss for posterity. Though I'm sure your kids will wonder why you were both girls at the time of your first kiss."

Akane blushed as she realized that Ranma had changed during their kiss. She began to get angry. Ranma glanced at Nabiki and laughed.

"I turned off the recorder." Nabiki smirked. "And the web cam. And the spy bug on the TV." Nabiki's smirk faded. Ranma pulled a device out from under the table. "I don't think it's broken, but I couldn't find a power switch on this one. And you'll want to check the fiber optic wires under the porch. And wake up Konatsu and Sasuke while you're there." Nabiki stomped off to check her monitoring devices.

Akane had managed to control her temper and Ranma's actions defused it even more. She smiled at him in thanks and he smiled back.

"Uncute tomboy," he said gently.

"Baka pervert," she replied with the same tone.

In the kitchen, Nodoka grinned at Kasumi and held up her hand. Kasumi grinned back and high-fived her.

Sunday morning came quietly. Ranma and Akane were in the dojo 'pushing hands.' Ranma was explaining the 'Soul of Ice' technique, but Akane was having problems.

"Okay, I think we're going the wrong way on this." Ranma studied Akane for a moment. "Let's try a different way. Try to hold your temper as long as you can."

Akane was confused at the sudden change. "What?"

"Uncute tomboy, built like a brick, strong as a gorilla, and twice as thick."

" **Ranma!** "

She followed him as he retreated, her anger burning bright.

Azusa, Emperor of Jurai, stared at the tiny dwelling. It was even smaller than Yosho's and there was no sign of the technology that Washu provided. His daughter lived here?

He flinched as he realized he had spoken out loud. Misaki and Funaho were both glaring at him. After the fiasco at Yosho's house, Azusa was treading carefully around his wives.

As the three of them approached the gate they felt a massive buildup of power. It was Jurian in nature, but strange as well. There was no sense of the tree that should be providing such power. Just as the power reached a point where it could be dangerous, there was a shout.

" **Ranma no baka!** "

A whirlwind of energy burst up from one of the buildings, hurling a young boy skyward. The three Jurians watched him sail upward.

"Nice hang time," Misaki commented.

Funaho nodded agreement. "Good arc, too."

Azusa sweated.

Ranma crashed to the ground, but he was grinning as he stood up. Akane appeared at the gate, only to halt in confusion as Ranma hugged her.

"You did it, Akane," he announced. "A nearly perfect Hi Ryu Shoten Ha."

She blinked. "I did?" She went back over the past minute or so. "I did it!" She hugged Ranma back. "I did…" She paused. "Hey! What do you mean 'nearly' perfect?"

"You're supposed to say 'Hi Ryu Shoten Ha', not 'Ranma no baka.'" He was grinning at her.

Akane glared for a moment then grinned back. "I didn't know 'Hi Ryu Shoten Ha' meant 'Ranma is an idiot.'"

Ranma winced and made a warding gesture. He suddenly sobered as he saw the three people watching. With a deft push he spun Akane around and prodded her into a bow alongside him.

"Welcome to the Tendo Dojo," Akane said politely. "Are you here to see someone?" She didn't want to assume that these strange looking people were Ranma's relatives.

Misaki ignored the girl. She rushed forward and hugged Ranma. "You must be Ranma-chan. You're sooo handsome. No-chan was right; you are quite a manly young man."

Ranma suffered through the hug.

"You're Ranma's Grandmother?" Akane gasped.

"No," Funaho interrupted, "I am Ranma's Grandmother. No-chan always took after Misaki-chan." The woman was calm as she indicated her co-wife, who was babbling over Ranma. She stepped forward and deftly removed Ranma from Misaki's hug. "I'm sure Nodoka will want to see you and her father." She grinned as Misaki squealed in delight and rushed for the house, Akane and Azusa in tow.

"Will you talk with me for awhile, Ranma?"

"Of course, Grandmother." Ranma only paused slightly before using the intimate version of the word. Funaho smiled warmly and they began walking down the street, away from the house.

"Tell me about yourself," Funaho prompted. She waited while Ranma decided where to begin.

Akane was beginning to worry. Ranma hadn't come back yet and numerous implausible scenarios were running through her head. She kept reminding herself of his actions the previous evening.

The door opened and Ranma called out his arrival wearily. Or rather, _her_ arrival. Ranma entered with his grandmother. He was wet and female. Funaho had an amused smile. Misaki blinked.

"It seems," Funaho announced gravely, "that our manly young grandson is also our beautiful granddaughter."

Azusa raised an eyebrow in surprise. Misaki was less restrained and glomped the little red head with her usual gusto. Ranma suffered the hug with his usual attitude.

Akane began to see why Ranma was so casual about Shampoo's hugs if his home life had been like this. She didn't notice as Funaho and Azusa left the room talking softly.


End file.
